Devil Team CHAPTER 1 Introduction
by swampfireian41
Summary: My first FanFiction! I'll keep writing more chapters soon! Yes, I played Call of Duty. I also read books from actual SOCOM operators and Black Hawk Down, so expect no GModding of characters, no unlimited ammunition. Mercenaries FTW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi errberdy reading dis story (Yes, I do have grammar. I feel like being my stupid funny kid self at the moment :3 trololol), okay, serious time, first FanFiction, I wrote this during last year's school year as an ELA project... thing... In my ELA journal. I wrote this story originally completely like a noob but now I know what to do. This first chapter will be introductions and bull crap then we'll get to the good part. K? K. Leggo. Also, yes, military realistic fiction story. United States Army. 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta. **

**For you CoD nerds that are INCREDIBLY stupid in thinking CoD is ANYTHING like the real thing, SFOD-D=Delta Force. You'd be better playing Medal of Honor, Battlefield, or AT LEAST Call of Duty 1, 2, and 3 since they were based off actual events. No, Blacks Ops 1 and 2 were HARDLY realistic. In BO1, the Siege of Khe Sanh lasted 77 DAYS, NOT 15 DAMN MINUTES! The CIA NEVER went to Russia, there was NEVER a Russian underwater facility, and Americans NEVER WENT TO CUBA TO KILL CASTRO IN THE BAY OF PIGS INVASION! Rage session over.**

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION:**

"Sinner"

"Angel"

"Saturn"

"Wolfy"

"Blackjack"

"Toad"

"Santa"

**YES! FINALLY! I'M DONE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

**Former unit:**

Sinner: Delta Force, B Squadron

Angel: US Army 160th SOAR(A), 4th Battalion CO

Saturn: British SAS, 22nd Regiment

Wolfy: British SAS, 22nd Regiment

Blackjack: Delta Force, B Squadron

Toad: US Navy SEALs, DEVGRU/SEAL Team Six

Santa: US Army 160th SOAR(A), 4th Battalion

Grizzly: Canadian Special Operations Regiment

Hectic: Canadian Special Operations Regiment

Dragon: US Navy SEALs, DEVGRU/SEAL Team Six

**CLARIFICATION OF EVERYTHING:**

Sinner: Male

Angel: Female

Saturn: Male

Wolfy: Female

Blackjack: Male

Toad: Male

Santa: Male

Grizzly: Male

Hectic: Male

Dragon: Female

**A/N: No, I'm not favoring girls over boys; BE GLAD I'M INCLUDING GIRLS PERIOD! In real life, Special Operations does not accept women. Have hope! The US Army Rangers may open Ranger School for women soon! :D**

**Now that I'm pretty much done here... Eh... I'll just finish this up with a cool something... That I'll think of... Uh... WRITER'S BLOCK! O_e**

***Sigh* I got nothin'.**

**#MessWithTheBestDieLikeTheRest**

**#DevilTeam**

**#ENOUGHWITHTHEFREAKINGHASTAGS**

**#ButI'mYou**

**#JUSTSTOP**

**#Okay**

**FINALLY!**

**I'm a bit crazy. qq Okay, that finishes this up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. After this I'm gonna do like KND/Danny Phantom stuff probably. My 2 favorite cartoons. Anyway, you'll probably wanna see blood, sweat, oil, and ammo mixed together. Also, yes, I changed this to CoD because of it's close relationship. If I find MoH/Battlefield, I am CHANGING IT RIGHT THEN! P.S. MoH is Medal of Honor.**

Hey. The name's Swamp, my friends (only my close ones) call me Swampy. I was a officer in the US Army, I got my Airborne, Infantry, Mountain, Pathfinder, Sniper, Ranger, and Special Forces tabs, and got into Delta Force. I lead Devil Team, an international team from every great SOU in the world. British SAS, Army SFOD-D, Canadian Special Operations Regiment, hell, we even have SOAR and SEALs here. We went on a mission, supposedly, to kill a HVT in a Communist country. Turns out we assassinated a target from an ALLIED NATION. Our commanders tricked us, we were pissed, they wanted a rival dead, and we did the deed. So we did what any pissed special operations operator would do: We killed our commanders. Knowing they already disavowed us, we escaped our base, stole our custom helicopters, and flew off, never to be heard from again.

6 months later, after helping our countries from the sidelines, training guerrillas, taking out HVTs and enemy bases, and earning money while doing so, we got a new contract. Of course we heard about the Spetsnaz-gone-rouge. He somehow managed to force Pakistan, North Korea, and Vietnam against Britain, America, and Canada. Syria and Iran were nuked to no tomorrow, worse than Chernobyl at this point. What hit home the most, was this was Squid, an old friend, attacking our home countries. As we were chilling at a bar one night, a Humvee and deuce-and-a-half pulled up outside. We noticed, still casually sipping our drinks, while we all went for our knives and pistols. Suddenly, a squad of unmarked military men, save the USA flag on their shoulders, burst in yelling, "DOWN! DOWN! EVERYBODY DOWN," weapons raised, scanning the crowd.

We knew what would happen. They approached us saying "In the truck, now." I put on my signature smirk. "How 'bout no?" I asked. "Then we'll take you by force," the soldier said, using the same tactic we learned, perfected, improved, and learned to counter. Devil Team sprung into action. I grabbed his rifle, hit him in the gut, turned him around, and semi-choked him, held my knife at his throat, pistol scanning the crowd of other (obviously..) Delta operators. I hid my head well enough to avoid being shot by any angle, and said, "Now, you will ALL DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS, OR YOU HAVE HELL TO PAY!" They complied, and we picked them up. We then took their others weapons, frags, flashbangs, knives, sidearms, everything, even their vests and helmets. "Now why did y'all come here, D-Boys?" I asked.

They explained. Long story short, the leaders of our countries needs us to play black ops, behind enemy lines, and do their dirty work. Our reward for complying: $5 billion dollars, remove our disavowed status, and anything we wanted that they have in their power to give. Meeting time...

**A/N: Oooh, suspense. Will the Devils take the offer or no? Find out in Chapter 2! Also, yeah, I rewrote this.**


End file.
